A Strange Event
by AgentEvanaCrystal4SHIELD
Summary: Evana was having a bad day when all of a sudden she gets sucked up in a portal and into another dimension. There she becomes fast friend with Clint and has some crazy adventures along the way. AoS crossover later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Bad Day**

 **AN: Hopefully you like this story! Tell me what you think and enjoy!**

Today was a bad day and then something strange happened.

First, my alarm goes off late, so I am going to be late for my self-defense class, which my instructor is going to be mad about. Then at lunch (I was at school), so one bumped into me which caused me to spill my food all over my clothes. Then I went to work to pick up my pay and my boss gives it to me in cash so now I am going to have to the bank and deposit it tomorrow since it was closed today. So I went home and grabbed my bow, quiver, and a bag with a change of clothes and the rest of my archery gear. I then changed into some workout clothes. I decided to go to the archery range (if that wasn't obvious).

I checked the weather before I got here and it said it wouldn't rain. Well I guess I am lucky because it starts raining while I am out in the field. Luckily I brought my bag out with me, so I pull out my sunglasses and put them on. I walk over the target and pull out the arrows I shot, (which were perfect bullseyes) and put them in my quiver. I grab my bag and start walking out of the field. Then the strange thing happens, a big black portal opens and sucks me in. Next thing I know, I pass out.

I wake up in an alleyway and my first thoughts are how did I get here and where am I? Oh right, big black portal thing sucked me up and now I'm here. Next on the list of thing to find out is where am I? I walk out of the alleyway and look around and see gigantic towers so I am most likely still in New York. I start walking down the sidewalk and look around at every one, they are looking at me weirdly. That's right, I am still carrying around my bow in my hand and quiver on my back so I put them in my back. I start walking to a coffee shop so that I can change and get a snack. As I am about to walk in, I see black vehicles with a S.H.I.E.L.D. logo pull up to the alleyway I was just in. I guess they are looking for me. I walk into the coffee shop, change, then order a coffee and muffin. I finish my food and coffee and as I am throwing my trash away, see two men in suits walk in. I quickly go to the bathroom and lock the door. I open the vent and throw my bag in there. I then quickly unlocked the bathroom door and climbed in the vent. I closed the vent just in time because the two agents (I'm assuming there agents) come in. They looked around and don't see me. They leave and I sign in relief. I crawl through the vent with my bag until I get to the end of the vent that leads outside. I open the vent and drop my bag. I climb out and landed on my feet. I turn around and I'm not surprised at who I see, a bunch of those agents. I smile and say," Hey..."

"Miss, what is in the bag?" One of the agents ask. He looks like the lead agent.

Internally, I laugh. They think that I took whatever was in the alleyway, not I **am** the thing from the alleyway. "Just some of my things from my earlier workout."

"May we take a look?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."

"Okay." They grab my bag and look in it. The agent that I think is the head agent walks up to me and ask," Can I ask you a few questions?"

"It's a free country."

Someone comes up behind him and says." The second sight is clean. We found someone that might know something. They said his name is-"

"Evan Crystal. Can I see him?" I ask.

"How do you know that?" The second agent ask.

"He's my brother."

"Bring him in." The first agent tells the second. "That was my next question, what is your name?"

"Evana Crystal. Who's asking?"

"Sorry, my name's Phil Coulson. I'm an Agent of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistic Division or S.H.I.E.L.D."

"That's a mouthful and don't worry. Can I see my brother?"

"Yes, follow me." He says and I follow him to one of vehicles and get in. After a while he ask," Why the bow?"

"What?"

"Why do you carry a bow around?"

"I don't. I was at an archery range trying to blow off some steam because I was having a bad day, it started raining, a black portal thing opens in front of me and I end up in that alleyway and somehow end up in this New York."

"This New York?"

"Yah. It's different than the one I was in. I knew that one like the back of my hand, (which I know the back of my hand pretty well.), so I guess I traveled into a different dimension, but I don't know. That is my best guess."

"I will remember that. You seem young though, no offence or anything. You know. I have someone that might like to meet you. He also just so happens to be my protégé."

"None taken, I get that a lot. I'm 14. My brother is good with swords, I bet he was training with them when he got sucked into the portal. I good with a bow, as you may have guessed. And I bet this person is real nice, can't wait to meet him. When can I get my bow back though, I really like it." I pout. Coulson laughs. He pulls something out from a bag beside him, it is my bow and quiver. I smile and he laughs, again.

"Well that is great because here we are," we get out of the SUV and Coulson Closes the door," and there he is." He says points at someone. He guides me over to him so we can meet, I guess.

The man looks at me and notices the bow. "Trying to replace me already, Sir?" He jokes. "Agent Clint Barton, I see you have meet agent Coulson," he motions to Coulson.

"Yes, Agent Coulson is very nice. Evana Crystal." I say and he raises his eyebrow at my name. Coulson must have noticed because he said something.

"Agent Barton, why don't you go let her see Evan. Then maybe you can show her the 'place'."

"Okay Sir, come on Kid." Barton replies.

I cross my arms and say." I'm not a kid!"

He and Coulson both laugh and Barton says," I think I am going to like you a lot." And we walk through a building until we get to a room. Barton opens a door and in there I see my brother in the room.

He stands up and I run over to him and hug and say," Thank god you are safe, what are you doing here?"

He lets go of me and says," I was going to ask the same thing. I was practicing with my swords, and I guess you were with your bow, and all of a sudden, a black portal opens and I am sucked in. then these agents come and take me in because they think I took something," he crosses his arms," they took my swords."

I laugh. I turn around to Agent Barton and say," Agent Barton, this is my brother Evan Crystal, and Evan, this is agent Barton, even though you probably already knew that."

"Can I have my swords back?"

"Barton?" I ask.

"This way. They are at the weapon storage. After we go pick them up, I think Agent Coulson wanted to talk to you Evan. Then I will show you the 'place' Evana." Barton answers.

"Sounds good to me. Come on Evan." I say. We go pick up Evan's swords. After that Evan goes to see Coulson and Barton starts leading me down a hall towards the 'place' I guess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Hammer**

 **AN: I have one more major story that I would like to start posting after this chapter and maybe a few other little stories. I will try and update A Crazy Adventure later this week. Hope you like this chapter and suggestions would be great!**

 **Coulson's POV**

A minute or so after Evana and Clint went inside to go see Evan, Director Fury comes out from the shadows and says," Really Coulson!"

"What, she reminds me a lot of him, she carries a bow around, she has the same kind of attitude as him and get this, we caught her when she was climbing out of a vent!"

"Well congratulations, any trouble those two get into is your problem, so is Evan." Said Fury.

"You want me to be their handler?"

"I want you to recruit them, and yes. What do you think Barton? Have any input? Evana, what do you say?" Says Fury and I look at him confused and I finally understand when they both jump out of a vent. At the same time Evan walks out the door.

"Sounds like a great idea, they would be good." Barton answered.

"I don't see why not, I'm in." Evana said. I knew it wouldn't be a problem to get her to join, her brother was a whole other story.

"Your in for what?" Asked Evan. I knew he wasn't going to be easy.

"S.H.I.E.L.D." Evana answered simply.

"Well if she's in, I'm in. I can trust her judge, most of the time." He answered. That was easier than I thought it was going to be.

"What is that suppose to mean?" She asked him.

"Good," Fury says stopping the little argument they were going to have," I already have your first mission."

 **Evana's POV**

"Evan, you will be with Tony Stark looking for Captain Rogers. Barton and Evana, you will be with Coulson in New Mexico. We got a call for a O-8-4." Said Fury.

I'm about to ask what a O-8-4 is but Barton Beats me to it. "An O-8-4 is an object of unknown origin."

"Thanks," I say, "I'm ready to go, I have everything with me. Evan?"

"I'm ready as well," he walks over to me and gives me a hug." Stay safe and don't get into any trouble."

"I will try my hardest, but I don't make any promises. Love you, bye." I unlatch from my hug with him and walk over to Clint and Coulson. "Agent Coulson, Barton, lead the way."

As they start walking, with me not far behind, I hear Fury say to himself, "What has Coulson gotten himself into this time?" and I smile.

 **One Week Later**

It started raining not long after the intruder broke in and started taken down our agents.

 _"_ _I need eyes up high, with a gun."_ Coulson says though our comms. I nods toward Clint and he nods back.

 _"_ _This is Agent Crystal, Agent Barton is heading up top. I'm going in."_ I say.

 _"_ _Be careful Agent Crystal, this guy can pack a punch." Coulson responds._

 _"_ _Coulson's right, this guy means business."_ Clint says.

 _"_ _Don't worry about me."_ I say.

 _"_ _Barton, talk to me."_ Coulson tells Clint.

 _"_ _Do you want me to slow him down sir, or are you going to in more guys for him to beat up?"_ Clint ask.

 _"_ _I'll let you know."_ Coulson responds.

I go inside and start heading toward the center where the hammer is. About halfway there, I hear Clint say, _"You better call it Coulson, cause I'm starting to root for this guy,"_ over the comms.

Coulson doesn't say anything and I keep walking. I'm almost there when I see him. _"I have visual on him."_ I say into my comm and keep walking.

 _"_ _Crystal stand down, do_ _ **not**_ _engage!"_ Coulson says and at the same moment he spots me and starts to engage.

 _"_ _To Late!"_ I reply, _"But don't worry, I know what to do."_ I don't hear either of them reply. The guy had just gotten done taking down one of our best agents and now was trying to take down me but wasn't succeeding. He takes a swing at me but I duck and hit him in the side, I don't use all of my power because I want to give him a false sense of my power, a strategy I learned in my self-defense classes.

As we are fighting I am slowly leading him to the hammer room. Clint must have figured out what I was doing because I hear him smirk in my comm and say, _"You're real sure of yourself, aren't you Crystal?"_

I don't reply and keep inching us toward the room. When we are a few feet from the railing, he lunges at me and I doge and flip him over the rail (which wasn't easy). About 15 Agents with big guns stark coming in, I guess they were the backup, and just as they were about to go down to him and fight/shot him, I yell, "STOP! STAND DOWN!" at them. They reluctantly do it.

Coulson arrives and stands next to me. The guy tries to lift the hammer and he can't. He keeps trying but he fails again. He steps back and falls on his knees in defeat. Coulson says into him walkie, _"Alright, shows over."_ And the agents go and secure him. He doesn't fight back and they lead to the interrogation room. Clint arrives shortly after. "How did you know that was going to work?" Coulson ask me.

"I didn't, at least Barton figured out what I was doing." I answered Coulson. I start walking away.

Clint hits me playfully on the shoulder "That was stupid." He told me.

"That's what I do. Stupid things. I also trust my instincts." I say and smile.

"Whatever."

 **AN: I am super sorry for the long wait and hope you like it. Tell me what you think of this story and if you would also like me to post some of my other Fanfics I written. Thanks again for reading. R+R**


End file.
